Totally Inventive Nitro Metallic Android Nadakai
by Green Raven Katt
Summary: My version of the origin of Tinman. Has nothing to do with the story you're all used to, but who knows? You might actually like it.


File: E365

TotallyInventiveNitroMetallicAndroidNadakai\Origin

File download now in progress

Downloading...

I was created several years ago by Professor Korosu Nadakai. Artificial intelligence programmed into my hard drive informed me who I was, and everything I needed to know in order to survive. After I opened my eyes for the first time, my I spoke my very first words almost immediately.

"Totally Inventive Nitro Metallic Android Nadakai is complete."

That is, of course, myself. But of course, you don't have to say all that. Since us androids like to abbreve everything, I call myself Tinman. Some weird people call me "Tinny," a name better left unsaid for obvious reasons.

The first thing I laid my eyes on was a human figure. Dark, young-looking, and male, with piercing brown eyes and jet black hair.

My Father.

He said to me, "Welcome to existence, Tinman." So, he knew. "I am Professor Korosu Nadakai. I am your creator."

Getting up from the table I was lying on, I asked, "Aren't you young for a professor?" all the same knowing it wasn't the right thing to say.

"That is of no concern to you," he snapped. Then his tone changed to the kind one he had welcomed me with. "You may call me Father."

"Father…" I repeated. "Why have you created me? What is my purpose?"

Without saying a word he took a folded-up piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. I unfolded it and saw a picture of a beautiful red-haired woman with shining, dark blue eyes. Underneath was an address. I stared at the picture of the woman for longer than I realized. Why? I still find that confusifying. Because back then, I could not love or even judge beauty.

"I want you to go to that address and kill that woman," my Father said finally. "It should be easy for you since I didn't give you a heart."

Both parts of his statement took me by surprise. I had no heart? He wanted me to kill that woman? I couldn't believe it. "That doesn't change a thing," I said. "I can't kill her."

"Then," he said, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to deactivate you."

My first reaction was to kick him in the stomach. He fell backwards, allowing me time to escape out the window, taking the picture with me. "You'll never take me alive," I called behind me.

Unfortunately he got up very quickly, and started coming after me. Grabbing an axe, I managed to hold him off. I wasn't able to kill him, but at least I could stun him.

I heard him say, "You cannot run forever, Tinman! You are barely even human! I will take back control soon!" as I ran for my life.

When I couldn't run anymore, which took a while, I stopped to rest near an apple orchard. I went into stand-by mode, which is the technology equivalent of sleep, for a few hours to regain my strength.

When I woke up, it was already near sunrise. I thought for a minute, and decided I could never go back to the place of my creation again.

Enraged at this thought, I began taking it out on a tree, using my axe to chop it down. Suddenly, it started to rain. I rusted solid right in the middle of a chop, and stayed that way for about a year.

During that time, I remembered what my father had said. "You are barely even human." I realized that if I was human, or at least had human emotions, I would be useless to him. It seemed logical. I needed a heart.

Eventually, a small girl came up to me. I couldn't tell if she was an adult munchkin or a very young human, but of course, I didn't care.

She noticed me in my state, felt sorry for me, and took a can of lubrication oil out of her pocket. "I'm too short to reach you," she said, "But hopefully someone will come by and notice." With that she left it of a nearby tree stump.

As she walked away, I noticed she had a remarkable similarity to the woman whose picture I still carried.

A week passed, and that brings me to when I met Dorothy, Fiyero and Toto. Since then, I still have that picture with the address, but I never went there. I also know that my Father might still be looking for me. And I never learned who that mysterious girl was, what species she was, or why she looked like that woman.

Oh, and the stupid tree is still there.

Download complete

_So? Did you like it? This is my second story written, but the first completed. Please review it!_


End file.
